The Queen of Griffindor
by The.Burlesque.Mistress.92
Summary: Cassandra Hayes was the undisputed Queen of Griffindor. And nobody would dare say otherwise.
1. Queen Cassandra

**The Queen of Griffindor~**

**By: The Mistress~**

Cassandra Hayes was the unofficial 'Queen of Griffindor' and everybody at Hogwarts knew it. She was the funniest, coolest, and most exciting girl in that house. She always had something going on or a joke or interesting story to tell. She threw amazing parties and pulled hilarious school wide pranks. She tried to never single anyone out in her pranks, because pranks can fill you with humor or hurt. And she knew being singled out and having people laugh at you is a very painful experience. And she didn't really want to hurt anyone because she knew how horrible it made one feel. She was also one of the top smartest students in her year. But she was really excellent at Potions (Snape wasn't very pleased with this but said nothing, he was just happy to have any student be competent in his class) and Arithmancy (her favorite part of the class was the numerology~).

But let's stop a moment and think. What do you picture the 'Queen of Griffindor' to look like? It's common for people to envision girls who are extremely popular to be these things; tall, skinny, and majorly stuck up. Well...you'd get one thing about Casandra right. She is very tall. But she's not skinny OR stuck up. She's never been skinny a day in her life or a very conceited person so that knocks those two options away. Cassandra was tall, fat, and the a major social butterfly. It's not to say she was ugly or anything because she's not. She was very beautiful. She was tall, had wavy strawberry blonde hair, and sparkling sky blue eyes. She's a very unique case in that she was the opposite of what girls that look like her end up being. She wasn't meek or shy like most big girls who are surrounded by thin girls. She was loud, sassy, and full of attitude. And she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and stand up for herself or others.

She had this ability to pull people to her and make them laugh and smile. That's not to say that everyone loved her because she had people who didn't like her as well. She had some people dislike her the second they saw her. It was mostly because she was fat but she didn't let them or their rotten attitudes bother her. She knew she was going to have to deal with people disliking her for her weight her entire life, and she was prepared to deal with it because she had 100 times as many people love as she did people hate her. She had so many people accept her for how beautiful she was on the inside as well as her beautiful ultra curvy outside. And she would't trade those people for all the galleons in the Wizarding world.

**TBC?**

**A/N: There may be more to come from this, though I'm not sure yet. I'll see if I get any positive feedback. ~The BBW Mistress, XOXO**


	2. Back again?

**To the Anonymous reviewer. **

**I'm sad you think Cassandra is a Mary-Sue. **

**She's not. **

**And I'm not exactly sure why you think she is.**

**-Please allow me to address your review! :)**

- less than physically perfect girl joins school ***Cassandra is fat, and she knows and accepts this***  
- she isn't perfect in lots of ways (you're allowed one subject or skill where she excels, if you want, but no more than that) ***I never said she was perfect. And why only one subject? I excelled in two classes in high school. Language Arts and Social Studies. Why can't she?***  
- she's averagely popular, at least at first, but doesn't exude any special charisma ***Cassandra gradually got more popular during her school years. It didn't all happen at once. And she's very charismatic. Fat people tend to develop amazing personalities because who wants to be fat AND boring~***  
- she's got her faults, but they're just annoying, not endearing ***Yeah okay, Cassandra entering that belching contest the guys were having in her second year was totally endearing~ XD***  
- somehow she and her friends get involved in some adventure(s) ***Yeah her and Luna like to bring in 'cuddly' creatures for Hagrid to play with***  
- gradually people come to see her good points, and she starts to find her place in the school ***Cassandra can hang with pretty much anyone. I know I did in high school. You don't have to be restricted to one single clique. And her peers like to hang out with her because she's always the life of the party. Nuff said***

If you want to add a moral, explicit or implicit (implicit is better), it might be something like:  
- she comes to accept who she is without dreaming about some sort of world where everything is perfect ***Cassandra isn't an idiot, she KNOWS the world isn't perfect. First hand in fact. And she never 'had to come to terms with accepting who she is'~ She's always loved who she is! She knows she's an amazing person who kicks major ass! And she loves her big body too! It's everyone else who has the problem, not her.**  
- she learns what her real strengths are as a person ***Uhhh...doesn't everyone as they grow up?**  
- she learns that if she knows and accepts who she is herself, other people are too busy focusing on her good points to pay attention to anything else. ***She knows this, because if she's focusing on her less than desirable traits then so will everybody else. Once again, she's no idiot.**

Right now, anyone reading this story can see that it's just a daydream. You can clearly write well, so don't give us a daydream: you're too good for that. Tell us a story about a real girl, with real good points and real flaws, and tell us how her life changes over her time at Hogwarts. We need events, not adjectives, and a story, not a lecture.

**And to you anonymous~ A fat girl who is popular is a daydream huh? Well you're wrong. A bigger than average girl can be anything. It all depends on her character. But maybe you just can't handle that. Does it just not compute for you? But maybe you're right! I'll just be a good little author and stick with the stereotypical OFC guidelines. **

***Pretty...BUT NOT TOO PRETTY!**

***Smart...BUT NOT TOO SMART!**

***Popular...BUT NOT TOO POPULAR!**

**And if I follow these simple rules then I'll have an awesome story in no time! :D...**

**BUT! But on the other hand I can just ignore you like I TRIED to do the first time and write my story the way I THE AUTHOR want. :) The story about the big girl with the even bigger attitude who comes to Hogwarts to make friends and learn magic. **

**Oh and p.s.~ Just because you throw in a random complement or two at the bottom of the page doesn't distract from the fact that you came back to bother me after I deleted your first annoying review. Please take a hint. If I deleted your review that means I wanted you to leave my story alone, not that I want you to come back on and add another. Flames, no matter how politely you may try to word them are still flames. AND I DO NOT ACCEPT THEM. Thank You~ **

**~The Mistress**


	3. This is tiresome

**To the coward who won't use an actual account to review.**

You know at first I just thought you were one of those people who hated Mary-Sues. But now from everything you've written I can tell you don't really hate Mary-Sues, you hate fat people. You do, I can tell by how you think 'Oh in this story a fat girl is popular, obviously she's a Mary-Sue'. Oh yes~! Because in real life fat girls don't have any friends except other fat people. And they're never smart or talented, because come on! They're fat! It just doesn't make sense! *please note heavy sarcasm*

You know what? I feel bad for you, I really do. How do you function with so much hate in your heart? Does it physically pain you if you don't try to put other people and their writings down? Doesn't it bother you to know that you could possibly be hurting someone with the way you carelessly throw around spiteful words?

But talking with you, even through a computer, has me wondering. How does someone end up like you? So obviously jaded and heartless. Maybe you weren't hugged enough as a child, or maybe you've had your heart broken one too many times. I don't know because I don't know you personally. Though if the way you treat people on the computer is any indication, I'm not sure I'd want to know you in real life. Because you obviously have a strong hatred towards overweight people. But what I do know is this; I pity you. I pity you with all my heart~

And I ask you to not review my stories anymore. I don't want such hateful bigoted garbage in any way associated with my 'oh-so-terrible Mary-Sue' story, thanks. I won't hesitate to delete your next anonymous review like I did your previous ones.

Goodbye~ Please don't bother me again, Thank You.

~The Mistress


End file.
